A Series of Unfortunate Events: The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Rue's Roses
Summary: The uprising happened, led by Finnick because Katniss died, Finnick was killed in combat and the rebellion died down. The hunger games continued. It is now time for the 4th quarter quell. There will be a series of 4 games. 1, 2, 3, and 4. 5, 6, 7, and 8. 9, 10, 11, and 12. 8 victors from each games, which leads up to The Ultimate Games. 1 ultimate victor. 72 tributes dead.
1. District 1 and 2 reapings

**Well hello everyone ^w^. First off I got the idea of this from a wattpad story (sorry to the writer of that) Sorry to everyone that actually reads my stories xD I haven't been posting like at all... *rubs back of neck* But to all my "fans" this is for you ^w^**

* * *

Crystal's POV

"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes life is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why.

Keep making me laugh, let's go get high, cuz you and I... We were born to die." I sang quietly to myself as I did my chores.

They were not very difficult, but they were time consuming. 1.) Make bed "Check," I said, adding emphasis to the K.

2.) Tidy up area around bed. Check. I glanced through the list another time.

All I had left was to clean my bathroom, vacuum the stairs and my room, and to mop the parlor floor. Oh and make breakfast.

"But if I.. fall for you... I'll never recover. If I... fall for you.. i'll never be the same. I really want to love some-" I started but was cut off.

"Times up sweet heart. I need breakfast and you have to get ready.

Either you hurry up, or skip chores all together and make me breakfast. I want those legendary pancakes one last time if you are going to disappear today," Pax said coming out of nowhere.

He planted a light kiss on my cheek and I smiled a bit. "You know I don't like when you sneak up on me like that babe." I giggled.

He came and went into my house, since his parents kicked him out after he won the games.

They wanted him to be more mature and less childish.

He was 21 and I was 18 but my father didn't care, as long as I had a tough boyfriend who wouldn't hurt me, and would teach me how to hunt.

The teacher at my academy was an idiot. He had no common sense and only showed me how, not taught me.

Thought ever since I met Pax my hand to hand has improved, and so was my long distance throwing. Knives were my strength.

Today was the last day that I could volunteer, but I had to be quick. Dlaire wanted to volunteer.

I laughed at the thought of her name. Claire with a D. I dropped the mop and followed the wet footprints left by Pax into the kitchen.

He sat on a chair, his feet on my mahogany table, giving me his temptation look. I wanted to give in, but I knew better.

"That is mahogany keep your dirty shoes off. I cleaned that yesterday." I snapped at him.

He gave me a look that would make anyone else feel guilty, but not me. Pax was good at playing innocent ever since the games.

He was the oldest contestant in that games, but he convinced everyone he was just like a little butterfly or whatever.

Turns out Pax was very good with long distance. Killed the last few tributes from at most 100 feet away.

He hid in the trees most of the time. Pax would spear or shoot at them in silence, and before they could figure out who was shooting, they were dead. I liked having Pax around. He made me feel safe, but he angered me a lot.

I wondered if I should volunteer of not... My thought shifted and it hit me that this was a quell.

3 girls and 3 boys would be from each district, and there would be a series of games, starting with district 1, 2, 3, and 4 with 8 victors. Then would be 5, 6, 7, 8, also with 8 victors. then 9, 10, 11, 12.

The 24 victors would then go into 1 ultimate games where they would all fight until 1 of the victors stood.

I could volunteer and so could Dlaire. Then I could wipe the stupid smirk off her face, and rip her stupid pigtails from her scalp.

I was rudely snapped from my thoughts by 2 claps right in front of my face, nearly hitting me. "Snap snap sweetheart I'm starving over here." That pushed me over the line. I shifted my gaze to look him right in the eye. "You are not starving.

You practically are royalty here in district 1. Some helpless person probably just died of starvation in district 12.

Shut your filthy mouth and make your own breakfast." I snapped at him. I normally don't snap at him but I was anxious today.

Very anxious. He glared at me, no longer acting innocent. "Geez babe, when did you become so mean?"

It felt as if I was just punched in the gut. "That's it! I have had it! It's over Pax!" I yelled.

With a smirk on his face he sat down on a chair and started laughing. "Get out." I said but he wouldn't budge.

"You said when I needed somewhere to live I could live here." He attempted.

"No! Get out!" I yelled with more force, grabbing the broom that was kept next to my refrigerator.

Tears streamed down my face, as I gripped it tighter and smacked him right in the head with the handle.

His face was red where I had hit him, but he laughed, got up, and walked out, but just before he walked out calling,

"I know you are going to volunteer so just remember it will be me who makes the difference between your life and death."

Was I still going to volunteer or not? Yes. Then I can show Pax I don't need his help. I can win all on my own.

* * *

Luxaner's POV

The square, filled more and more by the second. People were excited and they wanted to be apart of this. I smirked with satisfaction.

My golden dress, firey red hair and Luis Vuitton shoes were harmless, though I was going for a bit of a tribute to the girl on fire.

She died in the 75th annual hunger games, Finnick was unable to revive Peeta and Katniss was so furious she tried to shoot Finnick, but he got to her first and she died,and Finnick ended up winning.

He didn't want to kill Johanna and he thought they were the final 2.

Enobria jumped out of the forest and attacked Johanna. Finnick stabbed at Enobria and he speared his trident through her.

Johanna asked to be put out of her misery. After the games, Finnick released his love for Annie Cresta and they got married.

Annie had figured out she was pregnant, and rebellion broke out a few months after Finnick's victory tour.

They took him to district 13 where he led the rebellion. He died in combat leaving Annie alone, with little Finn.

Though Finnick may have led the rebellion, he only took Katniss' place.

Shortly after Finnick was killed, the rebellion slowly died down, and the hunger games went on as normal.

Katniss was the real rebellion starter, so that is why I decided I wanted her stylist's daughter as my stylist.

She originally wanted district 12 but I nearly begged for her. "Can I have a slight twirl?" Cinnamon asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I nodded and twirled. My dress almost looked as if it were changing colors.

I smiled and whispered thank you to her, and she brushed it off like it was nothing. "Escort to stage please." the intercom sounded.

"Make them pay for it." she quoted with a laugh. She had been my stylist and best friend for 7 years.

Johanna had been one of my favorite tributes for her snaky attitude. I walked toward the stage, my heels clicking softly.

The mayor gave his boring long speech and I waited patiently behind the velvet curtains.

I stroked them slightly, before a small painting on the far side of the room caught my eye. A mockingjay.

"Luxaner Prompt everyone!" he called.

I wanted to check to see if it was real or my imagination but the curtains opened and I put on my best smile.

My hand immediately went to stroke my fiery hair to smooth it out, but I know I didn't need it.

My hair was perfectly straight, and went all the way down to my plastic butt.

I had it enlarged because of my previous husbands taunts and tortures. I took my place at the stadium and went right to it.

There was no use in spending 3 hours talking about courage.

"I will start with the ladies." I said to the audience, and moved my hand around in the bowl for dramatic effect. I grabbed a slip and began to open it when a voice called out that they were going to volunteer. I said the name of the slip ," Rosette Yvette."

The girl who volunteered laughed and said "I am Rosette." Her voice sent a chill down my spine. I handed the slip to her, to keep.

"Let me read the slip first before you go volunteering." I said in a cold tone.

I accidentally pulled out 2 names but I wasn't going to put one back. "Perdew Tanner" I called out first.

A shout came from the crowd and a girl walked up. "Crystal Williams." she said with a smirk.

"Dania Bezi." I called from the next slip. The audience was silent. The girl shrugged and walked up.

The first 2 girls whispered to each other, while Dania sat quietly, not speaking. WIthout saying a word I walked to the boys and pulled out a slip. "Maroon Botes." The guy walked up with a smirk, and sat next to Dania.

I heard him whisper to her, "I was going to volunteer anyways but hey things happen for a reason." Her eyes rolled.

"Venita Xanti." I said, because I couldn't bear the silence of the crowd. "I volunteer!" a cry went out.

A small boy walked up saying, "Avener Xanti" I began to pull another slip and someone said, "Screw it! I volunteer!"

He sauntered on the stage. "Rhades. Quigely Rhrades." He glanced at Dania and with a scowl he said, "Move aside dish washer.

Go sit with Mr. Loverboy and Baby Mccries alot." They shifted over and Quigely sat in between Rosette and Crystal.

"Hey babe, I think I have an idea you will like." he whispered in Crystal's ear. "Shoot for it." she smirked.

"Have you ditched that jerk Pax yet?" he whispered.

She nodded slightly as if she was unsure.

"You me, Rosette and anyone else who seems worthy should team up in a team of 8." he whispered.

Rosette and Crystal nodded in unison. "Then it's settled. I own you girls now." he whispered.

"Oh boy.." I thought. This will be interesting.

* * *

Shilling's POV

I never thought much about wanting to be in the hunger games. I knew this year would be the worst year to enter.

If you won, you kept going, at a risk of dying once more. Not a very good idea if you ask me.

My parents would want me to volunteer, but I lost my mom because of the hunger games.

She was 18 and pregnant, gave birth to me in the games.

They picked me up out of the hunger games and left her to die, never knowing her baby.

I was shipped to my dad who named me the name she wanted to name me but couldn't. I heard she was beautiful.

Pale skin, good cheek structure, long black silky hair, bright green eyes. Her district partner won those games. The 82nd games.

Her older sister also died in the games. It was Katniss' games. Many of my family members have died in the games.

I didn't look like most of them though. I don't know who my dad really was. He was arrested for trying to break into the games.

The district knew who my parents were though.

They say my dad had blonde hair and brown eyes, and that is where I get my looks from.

I shifted in my bed, and slowly rolled off the side. I landed hard on my left side. I let out a scream, and Polly ran inside.

She worked to lift me up and ran to find my prosthetic legs. They say something about my mom in the games messed me up.

Both of my legs. Stub-y. Gone. Polly was my adoptive mother. She said I didn't have to call her mom if I didn't want to.

Mom never stuck. "Thanks Polly." I said with a smile. She nodded and shoot it off.

I was already dressed because I was already wearing my reaping clothes last night.

Polly handed me my cane and helped me downstairs to the kitchen. Bacon sat on the table.

She had eggs on her plate, but eggs disgust me. We ate in silence both unsure of what would happen in the future.

Polly's daughter Samria came down stairs. She was pretty but forbidden and off limits to me. She wouldn't like me anyways...

"Good morning Sam." I said in my most mature voice. "What is so good about it?" she said like always. She hardly changed.

Her hair was in a ponytail like always, she had mascara and nothing else, and she wore a loose sweater, jeans, and her combat boots.

She had tan skin, light freckles, green eyes and brown hair. Sam wore her usual scowl.

I could never get her to smile or laugh, but today seemed different.. "Why did the seagull fly over the sea" I started.

"We don't live in district 4." she grumbled. "Because if it flew over the bay it would be a bagel!" I finished.

Polly laughed but Sam muttered something under her breath. I sighed at the thought that she probably thinks i'm idiotic..

Sam's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "What do you call a cow with no legs?" she asked.

My stomach dropped and Polly glared at her. "Ground beef." she whispered before walking away to go hunting. "Wait!" I called after her.

"May I go with you?" Sam stopped and turned around.

"If you came with me, that would be a disaster. The academy would never forgive me." she said, her scowl returning.

"I will follow you then!" I yelled to her as she ran away. I ran as fast as my artificial legs would take me, but that was't very fast.

I knew where the academy was so it didn't matter if I couldn't keep up. After what seemed an hour I got there and threw the door open.

Heads turned, and everyone looked at me. The academy wasn't much of an academy.

It was mostly a hangout for kids to safely learn how to fight. Sam was smiling and chatting with a boy at the spear section.

He picked up a spear and winked at her, then threw it, hitting his mark right in the heart, then he threw another, hitting the target right between it's eyes. Sam jumped up and down with joy, and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

I got closer and began to occupy my self, while listening to their conversation. "I'm going to volunteer with you then." the boy said.

"Please you don't need to." she said modestly.

"I don't want you getting hurt. No one needs me though. My mom is totes over protective of the stupid cripple."

she paused for a moment, "Please don't. I can take of myself really. I just need someone to sponsor me and cheer for me. I have to go now. My mom must be wondering where I am. You will visit me after the reaping right?" she asked. "Of course babe." he replied.

They kissed 1 more time and she ran off. I

knew I should either be at home, or one of my friends house, just so that she knew I didn't end up following her.

I decided on just going to the candy shop. I bought 5 pounds worth of candy.

It might seem like a lot, but if I was going to volunteer to protect Sam, then I might as well enjoy life while it lasts.

* * *

Lana's POV

Today would be a good day. Districts 1, 2, and 4 were FULL of volunteers. I knew this would be interesting.

I glanced at my bright orange floor length dress. It was plain but I like being plain.

My blonde hair was braided in a fish tail and I was 5 inches taller because of my black heels.

I wanted to get right to the point, so I walked on stage as the mayor was speaking. "Hey y'all!" I yelled.

The mayor coughed so I practically pushed him aside. I went straight to the girls bowl, and pulled out a name.

"I volunteer." someone yelled. She literally flipped onto the stage. "I'm Samria Flate." she said boldly.

I bit my lip and pulled out another name. "Kate Winstonar." A blonde girl walked on stage, pretending as if no one existed.

"Shanti Juy." A scream erupted in the crowd. It was a mother. "Please! Please not my baby!" she screamed.

A 12 year old girl walked on stage. She was very fragile and weak. Her head was shaved.

I knew she wasn't normal.. She had.. what is the name.. She had cancer. My friend had cancer.

She paid so much money for the therapy. Because of all the therapy, she had to have no hair.

I paused for another moment to remember her. She died 2 years ago. "Now for the boys." I said snapping myself back into reality.

"I volunteer." said a boy in the back. He walked funny and I almost laughed, but then I noticed the glint of metal. He was a cripple.

A groan came from on the stage and Samria looked very mad. "I am Shilling Flate." he said quietly, and sat down.

I pulled the next name. "Westing Becca." but there was another volunteer, "Longan Mae" he said. "Rowan Becca." I called.

A boy looked at his brother, Westing I assumed, and walked up. They all stood up holding hands.

"I present to you.. The tributes of district 2!"

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this.. um.. Districts 3 and 4 should be coming out tomorrow or Thursday ^w^ Alright well bye my lovelies! I hope you all saw and loved catching fire! ~Rue's Roses**


	2. District 3 and 4 reapings

**Hi my Roses! (my new name for you guys) I'm about to write chapter 2 - Obvious much? xD well this is district 3 and 4's reaping. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Preston's POV

The stars painted on my ceiling wall seemed to move as they did whenever I didn't get enough sleep.

My doctor advised I paint the stars as a way to track that. I don't know what it is but there is something wrong with me.

If I don't get enough sleep, my mind goes all nuts. I see and hear things. I knew today would not be pleasant.

My mom came into my room and began to help me get dressed. She was rushing me and I felt like Sonic.

I was dressed for warm weather. "But momma it's raining men outside." I said. Her head shook slightly with disappointment.

"Momma I never meant to make you cry." I whispered, as she picked me up and began carrying me down stairs.

I never really understood life, but I understood parts at certain times. I knew every year they had some kind of evil carnival.

People would die, painful horrible deaths, but I wanted to go to the carnival anyways. I would eat lots of food and meet lots of people.

I had a fruit salad and a glass of water for breakfast. I ate slowly to savor it all.

When I finished mom picked me up and set me on the floor. She tied my shoes carefully and kissed my forehead.

"Be brave." she whispered. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet and whispered something.

I don't know where she went but the walrus in front of me was mean. She yelled at me to hurry up and to stop standing there.

"Where do you want me to stand then on Jupiter!?" I yelled and ran out of the house.

My legs just kept running until I was at a big crowd. "Excuse me? What is this?" I asked the giant man.

He too yelled at me and poked a hole in my finger. "Who do you think you are!" I yelled.

The walrus ran over to the giant and whispered something to him. The giant turned white and led me into the crowd.

Some clown was talking on the stage and a pizza walked up there with her. "No pizza... You can't die... I volunteer!" I yelled.

The giant picked me up and put me on the stage. I stood next to a mermaid who said her name was Natalia Cufs.

She was a pretty mermaid. "Mermaid how can you breath?" I asked. She laughed. "My name is Preston. Son of the walrus." I said to her.

She laughed again. "I'm not normal..." I whispered. She smiled and whispered back, "Don't worry. You are just as sane as I am."

I like mermaids...

* * *

Natalia's POV

The stars were still out when I woke up. I had to get up early to do my chores, and make breakfast. My dad was abusive and normally drunk, so I had to be independent.

I always thought of volunteering, but I was too scared. The thought of death didn't appeal to me...

I started with making my bed and collecting eggs, I then swept the floor and dusted off the knick-knacks. I always wanted to throw them away.

My mother bought them when she was still alive. She was a good woman, but she died "mysteriously." My dad killed her in a drunk rage, with his beer bottle.

The house seemed pretty clean, so I shrugged and changed out of my sweats into a light blue dress, that matched my eyes.

It hung off one shoulder, had a light blue belt, and the bottom was made of light blue tule. I then put on white flats, and braided my hair.

I looked presentable, so I went to the kitchen, and got out some fruit to cut up.

Fruit was very common in this district, because everyone wanted us to stay healthy since we were the "weak" careers.

Father wasn't awake yet, so I hurried with eating my fruit, then got my bike out and rode to the reapings.

I normally didn't, but I didn't want my dad to keep my bike when I was dead, I wanted a little less fortunate girl to have it.

Delicately, I took my place in line to check in, and handed them my finger. He carefully pricked it, then said, "Natalia Cuf?" I nodded and took my place.

There was a commotion near the check in lines and I could see my father standing there, looking for me.

He never comes to the reaping. He must know something is up. The man staggered until he stood with the other parents.

The escort began her long speech and just as she started walking towards the girls bowl I called out, "I volunteer."

I walked up, and I heard a scream from the back of the crowd. It was my dad. I ignored it and clearly stated, "Natalia Cufs."

She called out 2 more girls names, and 2 more volunteers came up.

"I'm Violet, and I'm Lavender. We're named after colors." they said in unison.

She began towards the boys bowl and called out some weird name.

A boy with red hair walked up, while a boy in audience caught my eye. He muttered to himself then volunteered. He stood next to me.

"Mermaid how can you breath?" he asked. I chuckled a bit. "My name is Preston. Son of the walrus." he said.

I laughed once more and he whispered quietly, "I am not normal." I felt bad for the kid so I said to him, "You are just as sane as I am."

This kid will actually be a cool for an alliance.

There was 1 more volunteer who thought he was all that and said his name was Oystret Leks, then there was a kid who was reaped.

Kyle Centy. Kyle was a small kid and Oystret was all talk, Preston was not really stable, and The twins would be a piece of cake.

This year would be all fun and games.

* * *

Hate's POV

"Hate get up!" pronounced my new nanny. She was new but it made me mad that she said Hate instead of Hattie.

Who names their kid Hattie but spelled like Hate? Oh well. When I volunteer it will make me seem even more threatening.

I slowly got up and trudged to the mirror. I looked like a zombie, and that was not going to do.

Trying to hurry, I rushed to the window and opened it up, letting the sea salt fill my room.

It was a calming scent, that reminded me of my childhood.

I would be thrown into the water and I would swim to shore laughing at age 3.

My childhood was good, but ever since I lost Max... Max Leo, my love my life. He died at age 12 in the games.

He liked his district partner Shelly Uwen. They were the final 2.

_"Shelly I don't want to live without you.." he whispered. __"It's okay Max you will find other girls..." she trailed off. _

_There was slight movement, but she whipped out her knife and slashed his throat. "In the after life." she finished her sentence. _

She killed the only guy I had ever loved. He was my best friend. Shelly is still alive now. She is a sex symbol of the capitol.

Like Finnick Odair in a girls body. I hated her guts. I wasn't sure if I could volunteer, but I had a genius idea.

If someone sponsors me then I fill it with nightlock, and drop it onto people. They would think, "Oh look fruit sala- *dies*

I would love for that to happen to Shelly. I stared at the ceiling until I completely thought of an idea. That's it.

Shelley has a brother who is a total jerk. I picked up the light blue shapeless dress off of my bed, and ignored the white flats.

I overruled my converse because it kills the effect. I put on my brown leather combat boots and a dark blue cardigan.

My perfectionist of a mother would kill me. I did a waterfall braid, and pinned it over my messy hair. I looked presentable enough.

I began rushing down the stairs, so that mother would not pay attention to me, but she was waiting for me.

She examined my outfit, and appeared mad but then her expression calmed. "What about the clothes I laid out for you?" she asked.

I wanted to say, "The little childrens clothes? No thank you." but I calmly replied with, "They did not fit very well."

They fit fine, I just really didn't want to wear them. She gasped and whispered, "Your hair... Where did I go wrong..?"

I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and stormed out of the house before she could insult me even more.

A few people waved and said hi, but I ignored it. I had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

Emerald's POV

I examined myself in the mirror. My silver hair was done up in an elaborate up do, my ivory green skin was vibrant and was glowing.

My dress had a sweetheart neckline, but had long gold lace sleeves. The dress went down to floor and pooled around me.

It was made of melted emeralds, but was still comfortable and was easy to move in.

I wore heels made of real gold, (even though they were out of sight) with a matching set of earrings, a necklace, and a ring.

The earrings were made of gold, but had a chandelier of emerald hanging down.

The necklace was gold with a small dove also made of gold, and my ring was gold, and had an emerald heart on it.

Others thought it was too much, but it was how I liked it.

My father had given me the necklace when I was little, so that I could remember him, and my mother gave me the ring to symbolize that I will always have her heart with me no matter what. I paced back and forth. Today would be a strange day.

Even though no one, but my closest friend Tigress, in the capitol knew, I had a son that lived here.

Many many years ago I settled in with a man and a few years later I had a baby.

Yikah never knew me, but I watched him grow over the years. He grew into a strong young man, and he in 16 now. I knew his manner.

He would volunteer because he would think it would be child's play, but I knew it wasn't.

He would love the opportunity to kill, more then the usual amount of tributes.

Yikah went from a boy who wouldn't want to hurt a fly, to a blood thirsty man.

He practiced almost every day, using a trident, using his sword to chop at trees. I have seen him cut a whole tree down in 1 chop.

I wish I could of spoke to him, but I never can. I will be executed or worse.

"Emerald!" someone yelled, "I've been calling you for the past minute! Who is Yikah?"

I shook my head, quickly thinking of a lie, "I had a dream last night about a man named Yikah. It was so real."

She nodded and said cheekily, "You are almost on." She grabbed my hand, and led me to the silver curtains that would soon open.

I did my opening pose, dropping my right hip, and placing my hand there, letting my left arm hang loose, and putting my best smile on.

The curtains began to rise and a fixed my posture and waited for them to open all the way up.

As soon as they were as high as could be, I began to strut out, like the models from Pre-Panem.

Models were still popular in Panem, but the ones from before Panem, were so beautiful, and they walked so gracefully and confidently.

I pondered for a slight moment about how I knew what they looked like, but I remembered when I studied them in college.

I did another lap around the stage as I pondered and cam to a halt at the microphone.

"Welcome everyone! Happy Hunger Games, and I hope that the odds will be in your favor." I began. "Ladies first."

I plunged my hand into the bowl, and pulled out the first name. "Angel Ports."

A girl who looked 14, but weak walked up, and there were no volunteers. I put my hand in once more. "Ariella Leo."

A girl that was about 12, but looked muscular, walked up. I began to put my hand in, but a girl volunteered.

"Hate Emerson." she said clearly, and began talking to the other tributes. My hand reached in. "V-" I started. "I volunteer."

I frantically searched for the volunteer. It wasn't Yikah, so I sighed of relief. "Marlin Uwen." he said, with a wink and a hair flip.

I rolled my eyes. "I volunteer." someone called out. I recognized the face immediately. "Yikah.." I whispered. He walked up.

"Yikah Sapphire." he said, and stared at me for a second, as if he knew me. I didn't want him to know, but I did.

"Anyone else want to volunteer. We are on a roll." I said with a smile. "No? Alright I will continue then." I pulled out the last name.

"Fisher Sagittarius." A boy walked up. He looked muscular and was about 16.

He shook my hand firmly and I gave an odd, get off me, smile. Fisher understood and sat next to Yikah.

"May I present the tributes from district 4! Angel Ports, Ariella Leo, Hate Emerson, Marlin Uwen, Yikah Sapphire, and Fisher Sagittarius!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I was going to post this earlier but I accidentally deleted like half of it because I did not save -.- Well thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate comments so please comment! Bye my Roses! ~Rue's Roses**


	3. Tribute Parade

**I am doing the tribute parade chapter in the POV of an anonymous viewer**

* * *

Anonymous POV

We stared anxiously at the big silver box. We were all excited for the tribute parade.

It started with a small speech about the cost of freedom, and about how The Capitol protects us from the creatures outside the fences.

They say The Capitol is our savior and our God. They then began with Pailey Paige speaking about her excitement.

"The tributes are HOT HOT HOT this year!" she said excitedly. The first float rolled out and the crowd began screaming.

Since there were 3x the normal tributes, they were like mini trains. 3 little carts all pulled by 12 miniature white horses each.

The first pairing was supposedly named Crystal and Quigely. The whole float wore gold.

Crystal and the other girls wore sweetheart neck lined dresses that hugged their body, and ended above their knees.

They had gold heels, and their hair hung down in ringlets.

Quigely and the other boys went for a more boyish look and wore a golden shirt, black pants, golden sneakers, gold chains, and hats worn backwards, that were gold and black. They looked cool and would have a lot of lady sponsors.

They announced the other District 1 tribute pairings. Rosette and Maroon, looked about the same age and would be a cute couple.

They held hands, though Rosette looked angry. Dania and Avener both looked awkward.

Dania seemed self conscious, and Avener looked uncomfortable, as if he was constipated. District 2 was filled with rocks and stones.

The girls all wore a white loose fitting, one sleeve dress. It had a braided belt made of gold material. They wore gladiator gold sandals.

Their hair was pulled back to perfection and they wore a gold crown. The boys looked similar but they had 2 sleeves.

Samria and Shilling stood together. Shilling tried to hold her hand, but she glared at him.

Kate and Longan stood together, looking very comfortable with each other. Shanti had no hair, but they put a golden scarf over her head.

It hung down over her shoulder and made it look like she had hair. Rowan looked very depressed next to her.

The District 3 cart came out and it was covered in wires and weird stuff like that.

All of them wore clothes made out of small metal wires, and whenever one of them moved, they would spark blue, purple, and yellow.

More specifically the girls had long sleeved dresses with a bottom that pooled around their feet, and the boys wore suits and sunglasses. They all looked very stylish. Natalia stood with Preston and they both looked very happy.

Violet stood with Kyle and Lavender stood with Oystret. I would think the twins would stand together but they didn't.

They kept looking at each other, sad looks in their eyes. District 4 had a wonderful ocean blue float with fish tanks outline the border.

Beautiful fish swam happily. The girls wore seashells as a shirt and they wore long skirts that were vibrant colors.

The boys wore diver man suits that were a submarine yellow.

Angel and Fisher looked awkward together, but would look happy without each other.

Ariella stood with Marlin but looked terrified and scared of him, while Marlin had a scary grin on his face.

Hate stood with Yikah and they both looked nice together, but smirked, ignoring each other.

The whole tribute parade was interesting, but I was glad to see the tributes in a different angle then from the reapings.

"Happy Hunger Games." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**I hate writing the tribute parade but I did it ^w^ I will do the first day of training and that will be up at the most 5 days. Thanks for reading PLEASE COMMENT! I AM BEGGING YOU! I LOVE COMMENTS OKAY WELL BYE MY ROSES! ~Rue's Roses**


	4. Training Day: 1

**Hi roses! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavender's POV

The capitol and all of it's features were huge. It almost frightened me, but I knew Violet wasn't scared so I had to toughen up.

Violet was ignoring me for some District 2 couple. Sam and Shilling I think.. The boy Shilling was "cripple" as the capitol called it.

I walked over and tried to join the conversation. "Hi." was all I could choke out. Samria was so pretty.

Long dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin. She was tall and fit. We were near the hand-to-hand combat station.

"Hello." she grunted as she sliced off a dummies head almost effortlessly.

I felt eyes glaring into me and I glanced around, until I saw the owner.

"We are being watched." I whispered, gesturing towards the boy glaring at us, as he destroyed a dummy.

"Yikah Sapphire District 4." Sam muttered as she jabbed her sword into a dummies heart, being rewarded with a small splash of fake blood. Sam was strong, but she was held down by Shilling.

I had nothing against Shilling but if I was going to make an alliance I would not want it to be with him.

"Hand me a sword." I muttered angrily to Samria and she handed one delicately to me.

I got a tighter hold on it and swung it around a bit, then with all the strength I had, I cut off the head of a dummy.

It was really hard actually.

The dummies were made of a weird material that was hard to cut through, to simulate human flesh, but I did it.

I was proud of myself but it didn't last long, just as I was double checking that I was going to alli with Samria, Yikah walked over with Quigely from District 1 and Marlin from District 4. "Weak." one of them muttered while walking to the sword rack.

They all roared with laughter. "Yes, haha comedian of the year." Shilling said, facing Yikah.

Yikah over towered Shilling by a few inches, but not many. "Oh look CrippleMan to the rescue." sneered Quigely.

"Shut up for one second Quigely! You think you are all that because your life is perfect!

I know you are insecure and that is why you have bully mannerisms!

Leave Shilling alone. I hate him trust me I live with him, but you crossed the line.

I hope you step off your plate too early." Sam said stepping up in front of Shilling, as if she was guarding him.

Sam was shorter then Quigely, but her confidence was through the roof.

Everything was silent for a second and Quigely said, "Alright then. That was 1 second.

Just remember I will be the one who determines the difference between your life and death." he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered. "You're pretty cute when your mad." he whispered and tried pulling her into him, but she elbowed him.. down there, and kicked him hard in the stomach. "I must be gorgeous now." she muttered, flipping her hair and walking away.

Violet and I exchanged glances, and trailed after Shilling.

We walked to a station where we could practice the blood bath and simulations.

The scene seemed to change and we were on a beach. The cornucopia was in the center of the whole beach party of terror.

The ocean was on my left and the jungle was to my right. 10 seconds. 9... 8... 7.. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Begin.

I stepped off and ran to the cornucopia. I grabbed a knife and a sword.

To my right was Crystal but I didn't know if it was her or if this was just a one tribute thing.

Someone grabbed my neck and started choking me. I almost didn't react, but I swung my leg, and kicked them in the knee.

They staggered on the floor and i kicked them one more time in the stomach. A noise whizzed past my ear, and it was really a knife.

I screamed as it cut my ear. "Violet stop!" I yelled at her. She kept running towards me.

I grabbed a knife off the floor and threw it towards her. Her simulation shattered and she was gone.

The person who choked me, was also gone.

I glanced around, and saw 1 shining bow and the arrows that go with it on top of the cornucopia.

Shilling was trying to go for it, while Sam yelled at him. I grabbed another knife from my pack and hurled it at him.

He clutched at his heart, then shattered. "You killed him! YOU KILLED MY ALLI!" Sam shrieked as she ran at me.

I dove through her legs and climbed up the cornucopia, and loaded the bow quickly.

I pulled the string back, and released carefully aiming. It hit her in the neck and she screeched on the floor.

I shot one more, and it hit her in the heart. She shattered instantly. I didn't know how many people were left.

There was a shattering pain in my back, and I fell backwards. "AUGHHHH!" I screamed. I felt myself shatter.

My eyes opened and I was in the training room again. A few people were gathered to watch me.

"Congrats girl. I know that if my sister was going to kill me, I would just go for it." Shilling said, as Sam smiled and nodded.

"Was that a single tribute simulation kind of thing?" I asked.

Violet nodded, and added, "I wouldn't also volunteer if I didn't want to protect you. You would be dead if I wanted you to be dead"

A voice rang throughout the room, "All tributes report to simulation station immediately." A game maker appeared in front of us.

People slowly piled into the room. "First off I would like acknowledge that there has been a bit of fighting.

If we catch anyone fighting then you will be executed.

Next, we will be doing a group simulation, just so that you will know what the games will be like, but since the games can't go on forever, there will only be 1 small square of area for tributes. Jump off and you die. Fall off and you die.

Well not die... more like reset. The pain is real, and you will not really die though.

This will prepare you for not just the arena but your death. We want you all to be prepared. 8 victors will be declared in these games.

May the odds be ever in your favor." he explained. We all put on these wristbands and we stepped onto a plate.

"See you in a bit." the voice rang out. The countdown started at 20 and I stared around.

It was just a white terrain, about 500 feet on each side. If I jumped off I knew I would probably be electrocuted or something.

The simulation probably wasn't very popular so I would have an advantage. 3... 2... 1... Go!

I lept off and sprinted towards the cornucopia, the bow was at the top again. I picked up a back pack as I ran and a sword.

I jumped to get good leverage on the cornucopia and sat on top for a few seconds. I picked up the bow and arrow and began to load it.

My allies knew what I was doing and climbed on top also.

I shot Marlin in the eye and he ran in circles, until he collapsed and disappeared. "There." Violet whispered, gesturing towards Quigely.

I released an arrow, and it found it's place in his neck. People battled around us, knowing that there wasn't much fighting area.

Only about 14 were left. I shot another arrow and hit a 12 year old in the stomach.

She screamed in pain and an 18 year old ran to her side. "Knife me." Sam demanded, and Violet handed her a knife.

She tossed it up, then hurled it at the speed of light at the girl. It burrowed in the back of her neck.

"Eyes now." Sam commanded, and I knew what she meant. As she turn around to see who threw it, I shot an arrow at her, into her eye.

Her screams echoed through the arena, then she disappeared along with the 12 year old.

"Hit the floor!" I yelled, as a knife was flung at my face from below. Violet rolled too hard, and hit the floor 10 feet below with a thud.

I heard her cries. "Violet..." I whispered. "Ugh, leave me to save her." Sam said rolling her eyes.

She reached down and grabbed Violets hand, and began pulling her up.

"Sam look out!" I yelled just as the next knife was being thrown, but it was too late. It hit Sam in the arm.

Specifically, the muscle she was using to pull up Violet. Her arm went clean off and fell onto the floor along with Violet's body.

A boy ran over and stabbed her. She disappeared, and I shot my arrow into his heart. He screamed and disappeared.

Sam was muttering to herself and crying and screaming in Shilling's arms. "Now I guess we are both crippled." he said jokingly.

"Shut up!" she snapped, quickly grabbing an axe and cutting his head off. He screamed for a slight moment then disappeared.

The cannons began sounding. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM! All we needed was 1 more death. "Don't you think about it." Sam and I said in unison, "I wouldn't."

"Over there. He is in range." she whispered to me. I reloaded the bow, and carefully aimed. I counted to 3 and released.

I don't know where I hit him, but he collapsed and disappeared.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, may I present the 8 victors. Rosette, Dania, Avener, Samria, Longan, Lavender, Preston, and Fisher."

the announcer called out. We disappeared and reappeared in the training room. Yikah and his group glared at me, and I smirked.

"Violet you okay?" I asked running over to her. "I don't even remember how it felt..." she confessed, "But in that case, I am okay."

I hugged her and whispered, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Sam sat on the floor muttering and staring at her arm in disbelief.

"Sam you okay?" I asked. "My arm is back." she said, tears of joy in her eyes. "Lucky you." Shilling said, in a grumpy mood.

I sighed. It's hard to make everyone feel better, so why should I bother?

Shanti's POV

I wasn't a good fighter, but I was even worse at making friends. People thought I was weird because I had no hair.

I sat quietly at my lunch table alone, and I noticed 2 girls across the room. One was pointing at me.

They were doing some kind of gossip about me. They both stood up, and walked over to my sad, empty little table.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I wasn't gossiping about you. Hi Shanti I'm Hate, pronounced Hattie spelled like hate, and this is Ariella. Her brother and my best friend was killed in the games.." she said trailing off. They glanced at my food.

"You like vegetables?" Ariella asked rolling her eyes. "Not really. I have to eat them to help me heal..." I said quietly.

"Do you want to make an alliance?" Hate said with a small smile. I nodded yes. They both looked strong. They could protect me.

Avener's POV

My heart sinks every time I think of my brother. I shouldn't have volunteered, but he was my brother and he would of volunteered for me.

Next to me was Dania and Rowan. They were nice people and they were my new friends.

Dania was shy and was trying to play that angle, Rowan wanted to seem tough, but also didn't want a high training score.

I was going to be tough. I wanted people to fear me, and they would and will whenever they hear my name.

Angel's POV

The training room was empty mostly, but I wanted to know what it was like to die. I went to the simulation and waited for the 10 seconds.

The fake tributes ran forwards at the sound of beginning. I grabbed a knife and stabbed it into my neck.

It hurt for a few seconds, but it went away quickly and I was back in the training room, except when I die, I wont appear in the training room. Or any room.

Maroon's POV

I wanted to go to the simulation, but too many people were there. I decided to work on my swimming just in case.

My skills were strong, but I had to maintain them. I haven't been swimming in a year.

I was provided with swim trunks, so I wanted to swim. The water was cold, so I left my shirt on and dove in.

It chilled me, but I soon got used to it. I submersed myself in water, and opened my eyes. A small dark spot swam along the bottom.

"SHUARRCK!" I managed to get out. I swam towards the top, but something caught my shorts. It was either strip, or drown.

Drowning was a nice option.. I don't want to be found naked! My head was beginning to throb from the lack of oxygen.

I don't like drowning. I pulled off my swim trunks, and began towards the top. It got hold of my shirt, and I had to take off my shirt.

My head felt like it was going to explode, and when I reached the surface, air was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

Something brushed me, then bit down hard. "AHHHH" I screamed jumping out of the water onto the concrete beside it.

My scream had all eyes on me, and I felt myself blushing. I covered myself up, and a female game maker came over.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Botes?" she practically yelled. Everyone was watching.

Quigely surfaced and he had a breathing mask on. Marlin surfaced after him, but with no mask.

"Thank goodness you are here! He went under water, then started flailing and screaming, and then took off his clothes." Quigely lied.

The game maker rolled her eyes.

"I know you want to show off yourself, but leave that for a more private time." she said with the scariest tone I had ever heard.

I nodded, and self consciously got back in to search for my clothes. I pulled on my shirt, but my pants and swim trunks were missing.

I would be stuck in this pool until I die. Quigely ran off towards a trash can, and tossed something inside.

A girl started yelling at him and was so close to smacking him.

The head game maker walked over and whispered in her ear and she nodded. She started talking with him and pointed in my direction.

He tipped the trash over and grabbed my stuff out and began walking over towards the pool.

My face was bright red, and I couldn't tell if I was crying or not.

"I am sorry Maroon. Quigely will be taken care of and Marlin will have a small penalty" he said and handed the trunks to me.

I slipped them on, and walked to the bathroom to put on my pants. "Wait Maroon!" someone called out, running after me.

It was the girl who yelled at Quigely. "I'm Sam. You seem like a good alli. Want to team?" she asked.

"I am with Lavender, Violet, Shilling and hopefully you." I nodded carefully. "I'm going to go change now."

She nodded and called out, "Meet me at simulations so I can see how you work." I took in what she said. "Alright Samria."

She pinned me against the wall. "Don't call me Samria. Only Sam." I nodded and gulped. She was feisty. I liked that.

* * *

**Tbh I don't like the first day of training. It was hard for me to sort of adjust and figure who needs story line xD I personally love Sam. She is like Johanna, but not exactly. Okay about the whole cripple thing... If I offend anyone with that I am so sorry... It makes me feel bad writing Shilling but I will live. Um what else... please give me feed back! you can comment of p.m. me just let me know! (I prefer comment because everyone can see it xD) Mm what else there was one more thing.. What do you guys think on Lavender? I feel like I made her like... I don't know... (i'm going to do question of the chapter now for those who read this)**

_**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?! - QUESTION OF THE**_**_ CHAPTER_** I LOVE Natalia. She is just so nice and I feel bad for her! Okay well sorry for ranting! Bye my Roses ~Rue's Roses


	5. Training Day: 2

**Hi roses! I finally remembered the name of where I got this idea from. It's a writer on and her user name is MadeInWicklow :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosette's POV

There weren't many alliances, but I had memorized them, because I watched carefully during training.

Sam , Shilling, Violet, Lavender, and Maroon. Yikah, Quigely, and some guy named Nemo.. or something like that.

Hate, Ariella, and Shanti. Avener, Dania, and Rowan. I knew Angel was suicidal. I would love to do the honor.

There was a scream of terror from the ropes station and one from the simulation station.

The ropes seemed like it would be funnier, so I sprinted over there.

A girl hung from her neck, her hands clutching at the rope, so that she wouldn't die. Dania. She let out small screams every few seconds.

"Please! Help!" I heard every few seconds.

I glanced around to see the shock on everyone's face, well all except for Yikah and Marlin. They won't stop will they? They should be.

If i'm going to die anyways, why not? "YIKAH!" I screamed. He turned around, his face white as a ghost. I thumped over there with a knife and pointed it at him.

"Was it you?" I threatened. "No. It wasn't me." He said quietly. "Then who was it!" I thundered. "Um... I don't know..." his voice trailed off.

I pressed down on the knife, and a little trail of blood made a mark on his neck. "Okay okay! I did it! It was all me!" He yelled frantically.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the game maker. "He has something to confess." I said clearly. Another scream went out in the building, but this time it was mine.

Samria's POV

Rosette clutched at her stomach, and tears poured down her face. "Help.." she whispered. A medic ran into the room, and I glanced up and Dania, still struggling.

Then I glanced around at the simulation station. Quigley had stabbed Maroon then ran a few minutes ago. The stab wasn't fatal, only his thigh, very shallow.

He still screamed in pain though. I hope their group dies a slow painful death. A medic came to attend to Maroon, but no one was helping Dania.

I sprinted over, and began to climb on the monkey bar rope station, where she was stuck hanging.

It seemed like an innocent mistake but with all the killers in this room it didn't seem likely. Her head was stuck, and her smalls arms flexed to keep her from falling.

If she fell she would twist her ankle or worse. "Dania, I'm coming!" I yelled as I swung from rope to rope. "Put something soft below just in case!" I screamed at the bystanders.

The game maker put one of those bags that stunt people used to jump into.

"Dania, Move your head backwards. Hang upside down. I know it's scary, just trust me." I said soothingly. "I can't." she whispered. "I can't... I'm letting go."

"Don't do that. Please you will die." I said quietly. "So what! I'm going to die in a few weeks anyways!" she screamed.

In a swift movement, before she could let go, I punched her head back, grabbed her hands, and we fell together. My eyes were closed, and I don't remember ever landing.

That's how soft and cushy the air bag was. Applause went out through the training center and someone came to ice Dania's face.

Her nose bled slightly, and she glared at me and muttered, "You should of let me kill myself." There was a pause in the air. "Maybe I should of." I spit back.

Dania's face paled, as if shocked, and the color returned when she uttered, "See you in the games."

Lavender and Violet ran over to congratulate me, while Shilling and Maroon hobbled over. We chatted excitedly, then decided to try the simulation again.

"There is more of us now, but 8 of us can win. So we should make an alliance with a 3 people group." Shilling said.

The group nodded and Maroon added, "Not Yikah and his weirdos.." and all of us agreed.

***authors note* I'm getting tired of writiting training and stuff. Sorry. I will put training scores still in this chapter but after this chapter the games will start.**

**Sorry ****Guys.**

District 1:

Girls:

Rosette Yvette 10

Crystal Williams 11

Dania Bezi 8

Boys:

Maroon Botes 9

Avener Xanti 6

Quigely Rhades 10

* * *

District 2:

Girls:

Samria Flate 12

Kate Winstonar 8

Shanti Juy 5

Boys:

Shilling Flate 9

Longan Mae 7

Rowan Becca 8

* * *

District 3:

Girls:

Natalia Cufs 10

Violet Deak 6

Lavender Deak 8

Boys:

Preston Berk 9

Kyle Centy 7

Oystret Leks 8

* * *

District 4:

Girls:

Angel Ports 2

Ariella Leo 5

Hate Emerson 9

Boys:

Marlin Uwen 9

Yikah Sapphire 10

Fisher Sagittarius 8


	6. The Games Day: 1

**ITS THE GAME DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

Quigely's POV

"Put this on." said my stylist, handing me some light weight shoes, and a grey t-shirt. I was wearing loose fitting jeans already and I was honestly nervous.

"Quigely I told you not to sweat, the makeup on your wound will come off then everyone will go after you. They will think you are weak." she said, smacking my hand.

I winced, then laced up my shoes very tight. Then, I stood, my back against the wall, staring at the tube. "60 seconds." said a robotic voice.

"Better head in. You have to win champ. I love working with your hair. It's so vibrant." she said cheerfully. I chuckled, and then I stepped into the tube, waving shyly.

The tube surrounded me, and I mouthed, "Good bye." With a weird jolt, it began to rise up, into the sky. I shut my eyes until it stopped, and my eyes shot open.

A gray room, with no lights, but I could see perfectly. There were 4 doors. 1 on each wall. The doors were numbered 1-4, and I knew I shouldn't go in my district.

It would be too obvious. On my right was Ariella and on my left was Shilling, eying a sword. If he wanted a sword, then I wanted the sword.

If he wanted it, then I wouldn't let him have it. 5...4...3...2...1... Begin. I stepped off the plate, and sprinted faster then I ever had before.

I reached the sword, picked up some spears, and a backpack. Ariella tried grabbing the backpack from my hands, so my elbow swung back, hitting her straight in the nose.

She fell on the floor and I stabbed my sword into her heart, and she screamed and twitched for a few seconds, then went still. "Shilling run!" a voice yelled. Samria.

Shilling ran in the oddest way I had ever seen. I decided to spare him, for the last games. All around me were people dying.

A boy... Kyle, was running away from the cornucopia, when a spear went right through him. He fell, which made it worse. "Hey Quigely!" A voice called out.

Marlin and Yikah ran to me. "Let's go to door number 4. It's fishing probably so there must be some kind of water." Yikah said. We all nodded, and opened the door.

"It's just like home.." Marlin breathed. He began to cry. "Marlin don't go soft on me." I yelled, smacking him in the face. "I... I- I'm s-sorry.." He said in between sobs.

"Please can we go back?" he asked. "Well. You can go back." I said. He smiled shyly, but his expression changed as soon as he saw me pull out my sword.

I stabbed him in the gut, and pushed through as far as I could. He coughed out blood, then his eyes glazed over.

"We better hurry, before more tributes run from the blood bath here." Yikah said, and we began to run together. I gripped my sword tightly as we ran, just in case.

Yikah pointed to water and I knew it wasn't safe to drink so I washed my sword with it. "We should rest to check our supplies." I said.

He nodded and we pulled off our bags in unison. "Dried fruit, dried meat, water purifier, a flashlight a bottle full of water, an orange an apple, and a knife." he said

I began to check. "All I have in my bag is an dried fruit." I said with a sour expression, trying to hatch a new scheme.

"What. No way man let me check." he said grabbing my bag, and putting his face inside to look inside. I took out my sword, and stabbed it through his neck.

He gasped for air and looked at me angrily, attempting to choke me, but he wasn't exactly, hard to fight right now. I pulled out my sword, and stabbed him in the stomach.

Just me pulling out the sword was enough for his death. I pulled it out once more and he mouthed, "Please, kill me." So I stabbed it into his heart, then pulled it out.

His supplies, along with mine, and Marlin's stuff, was very heavy. I began running as the cannons sounded.

BOOM! "1." BOOM! "2." BOOM! "3." BOOM! "4." BOOM! "5." BOOM! "6." BOOM! "7." BOOM! "8." BOOM! "9." I counted in between. 9 dead, 7 more need to die.

Who could I kill if they aren't already dead? Crippleman and the cripple-squad? The stupid brats from my district? There was laughter in back of me.

"I found him!" someone called. It was a female voice. A group of girls walked over, Natalia, Hate, and Shanti. "You're alone. Aren't you?" Shanti asked.

"You are about to die. Aren't you?" I asked in a condescending voice. They back away a few feet. Natalia started whispering something.

"NOW!" she yelled, and Hate hurled a knife at me, hitting me in the leg. I pulled out my sword, and swung blindly.

There was a scream, and when I opened my eyes, Shanti was on the floor, at least her body was. Her head was no where to be seen.

Shanti's cannon sounded, and Natalia and Hate ran away. The knife was still in my leg, and it was deep. The girls were a few minutes away, so I began screaming.

The pain was unbearable, now that my adrenaline rush was over. It almost went all the way through my thigh. I knew I shouldn't of killed Marlin and Yikah.

They could of protected me.

Rosette's POV

Crystal and I walked in silence. She was angry because I didn't get the only bow in the arena, and we were quiet because of the whole, someone could be watching you thing.

We decided to go into door number 4, because I always wondered what a beach looked like. "All we need are 7 more ki-" I began but I was cut off by screaming.

We glanced at each other, then began running in the direction. "Shh.." Crystal said, gesturing to Quigely. He was screaming, trying to pull a knife from his leg.

Silent tears went down his face. "Don't bother attempting to kill me Quigely, because I will get you first if you try that." Crystal said, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Oh.. It's you girls. Still want to team up?" he said. We exchanged glances. "Sure, but i'm taking first watch, you look like you need rest." Crystal said.

It was starting to get dark outside, and I was drifting to sleep. There was whispering next to me, then a scream. Then a cannon. "Shh.. It's okay Rosette," said a calming voice.

I nodded, then drifted off into sleep. It was pleasant, until the pain. "AUGHHH!" I screamed. My eyes shot open and I looked down to see a knife in my stomach.

"Shh... It's okay Rosette." whispered Quigely, and I began drifting off again, into eternal sleep. The last thing I remember is a cannon.

Violet's POV

My head shot up. A cannon. "Lavender!" I yelled shaking her awake. "I'm fine." she mumbled. They hadn't shown the deaths yet, but I assumed it was close to midnight.

Sam and Shilling went to go hunting but they left a long time ago. "Should we go find them?" I asked.

Lavender just nodded, so she stood up, helped me up, and we walked hand in hand, with Maroon. We Had decided earlier to go to the number 2 door, and we were in a forrest.

"A clearing." she whispered. I nodded, and followed her. "Sam! Shilling what a relief!" I called, before noticing that they were sitting back to back. They were tied up.

Sam was crying and nodding her head no. Shilling was very still. I turned around to see Maroon on the floor, and Lavender attending to him

There was a small pool of blood around Maroon and Lavender. I clutched my knife and looked around. "You." I muttered, spotting to killer.

"Longan, don't try anything." I said clear for him. "I already have." he whispered. "That's it!" I shouted, hurling my knife at him, hitting his throat.

He clutched at his neck, trying to pull it out. I pulled out another knife, and hit his cheek. He began crying, then fell on the floor dead. BOOM! I looked all around me.

Maroon, blood covered, Lavender frantically trying to help him, so I ran to Sam and Shilling , and untied them. Shilling just flopped onto the floor.

"No no no! Please Shill stay with me. Please..." she whispered helplessly. His eyes partly opened and he whispered, "It's okay.. let me go."

"Shill no I can't lose you. No matter what I say I have always kind of loved you." she said quietly. "I will always love yo-" BOOM! "NO!" Sam cried out. "Shilling no! Please!"

Her face was filling with tears. "I am so sorry." I whispered. She nodded and replied, "It's okay."

Then in a swift movement, grabbed the knife that was in shilling and stabbed it into her neck, all the way through. BOOM!

"Hey Longan, I think I know wha-" a voice said beginning to walk through the clearing. His face turned pale, seeing the blood everywhere.

Lavender stood up, brushed the dirt off her pants, and then hurled a spear at him. He screamed and clutched at his stomach.

"Tell Venita, my brother, I said that I was sorry." he uttered, then his eyes glazed over. BOOM! Lavender started to cry, so I grabbed her shoulders, and cried with her.

"It all happened so fast.." she whispered. "I know Lavender. I know." I replied quietly. There was a cough from the floor next to me. "Violet.. Please take care of me." he said.

I nodded and looked through my backpack for some kind of wrap for his arm.

"I have something." Lavender said quietly, pulling out a gauze wrap, and wrapping it around his arm. "What happened?" I asked.

"He threw a knife at my arm." was all Maroon said. We waited quietly for the fallen to start, and it started around midnight with all the dead faces.

It started with Rosette, and then Crystal. After them was Avener. Then came Samria, Shanti, and Shilling, so I bowed my head in respect. Kyle and Oystret showed up.

Ariella, the small girl from district 4 showed up. Finally was the 3 boys from district 4, Marlin, Yikah, and Fisher.

A small pit formed in my stomach, knowing Quigely was still breathing.

* * *

**Okay so the deaths made me kind of sad... (sam and shilling) but I pulled it out of a hat. I rushed this chapter.. -.- but I haven't been posting really so I wanted to post it. Bye ~Rue's Roses**


End file.
